Mirror Image
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: "Sometimes when I look a little closer, I can see that familiar warmth and sparkle. The older she gets, the more I'm inclined to believe that she'll become the mirror image of her."


Mirror Image

Summary: "Sometimes when I look a little closer, I can see that familiar warmth and sparkle. The older she gets, the more I'm inclined to believe that she'll become the mirror image of her."

Disclaimer: I don't own the show.

A/N: Okay, this one will be a _different_ perspective on The Queen. ;) Or rather, this time, it's an outside-looking-in point of view on Amber and The Queen. Hope you enjoy!

*Story*

"Ahh, James!" Amber squealed as her brother chased after her with something akin to 'Silly String,' covering her from head to toe. "I _will_ have my revenge!"

"You can't if you're running the wrong way!" Sofia responded with a giggle as she grabbed the other girl and turned her around to face their approaching brother. She handed her sister a wand. "Here, repeat after me."

James stopped in his tracks and whined. "Oh, man! No fair! I don't have a wand!"

"Should have thought of that before, James," Amber remarked with a grin.

Sofia lifted her wand, watching as Amber did the same. "Behold the shades of red and blue." She grinned as Amber echoed her. "Cover James with colorful goo!"

Both girls laughed as their brother was suddenly struggling to remove the sticky substance from his outfit, but he found himself stuck. "Again, _not fair_. I need to get my own wand!"

"That's what you get for chasing after us with that sticky string of yours," his twin responded with a satisfied smirk. "But since I'm in such a great mood today…Sofia, let him go."

The younger girl shrugged and spoke the counter spell, setting him free from his sticky, colorful bond. "Better?"

James smirked and held up his device again. "Much!" With that, he chased a laughing Sofia off down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Amber just smiled and shook her head before twirling around a few times. She was in such a great mood today for whatever reason. Perhaps it was because she'd just gotten a brand new gown for Hildegard's upcoming party. Or maybe it's because she'd been able to chat with some well-respected scientists about Amberina Major. Or maybe it's due to the fact that she had penned a new song for both her flute and harp…and it sounded quite beautiful. Either way, this was her day, and nothing would be able to bring her down.

Miranda approached Roland, who was standing back at a distance and leaning against the wall. He was just watching his daughter twirling around and singing to herself happily. "Rollie?"

The king blinked before turning to face his wife. He smiled gently and held out an arm, pulling her into a hug. "Look at Amber," he murmured softly as she hugged him in return.

"I see her. She seems to be in a great mood." She glanced up at him. "What's going on?"

"I just… There are some days when I watch her, and I think that she didn't take after either me or her mother… As far as looks go, she's the spitting image of her, but personality-wise…well, she's Amber. She has her own personality. But something still nags at me too. Sometimes when I look a little closer, I can see that familiar warmth and sparkle. The older she gets, the more I'm inclined to believe that she'll become the mirror image of _her_."

Miranda smiled lightly as they watched Amber a little more until she waltzed down the hallway and out of sight. "She must have been such a good influence on the twins."

"She was. She was a lot like you in some ways: kind, fair, patient… But on the other hand, she had a quieter disposition and always seemed to have her head in the clouds. She would waltz around her garden singing to the birds and playing in the flowers. She did that with both Amber and James…" He chuckled as Miranda nodded at his words. "I just feel like she's not necessarily becoming her mother, but she's definitely showing some similarities the more the years pass on."

"That's wonderful," Miranda gushed with a bright smile. "I can see the same thing happening with James. He's going to be just like you, Roland. It's already like looking at a Mini Rollie a lot of times. Although his obsession with cannons should probably be addressed at some point in the near future." She grinned as he rolled his eyes. "And as far as Sofia goes…"

"Oh, she's you. No doubt." He laughed as they walked down the hallway together. "Well, actually, she's part you, part Cedric, part just about everyone she's come in contact with, really… She tends to absorb people's energy and characteristics. Oh! She's Sofia the Sponge."

Miranda laughed. "Roland!"

He smiled and kissed her forehead before they continued on. "Thanks for humoring my ramblings. I guess I just tend to be more observant now that they're growing up."

"I understand. We'll just have to wait and see who they become, but let's just be grateful for who they are now."

The king nodded. "Good idea." But if he knew The Queen, and he was fairly sure he did, she would be smiling right now at the realization that her daughter would one day likely amplify her characteristics and, in her own way, portray her version the wonderful person who left the world far too early. And for that reason, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face for the rest of the day.

The end


End file.
